


The Past is his Future

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Magic!Stiles, New Beginnings, Spark Stiles Stilinski, full-moon ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: When Stiles came back to Beacon Hills to open his magic shop he never thought he would find what he was looking for on his first day.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #391: Enchant





	The Past is his Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the full moon ficlet on Tumblr.

Stiles looked around his shop _Everyday Enchantments_ and felt a profound sense of accomplishment in how the place felt and looked. Deep shelves lined one full wall with displays of homemade candles, many he made himself, but others were consignments from friends and fellow Witches. 

Stacks of incense and altar candles sat neatly perched on other shelves. Handmade crafts, incense burners, wooden boxes, hand-painted silk, and hemp scarves dotted the other shelves giving off a homey, and deeply artistic vibe. 

The opposite wall had bookshelves filled to the brim. Many schools of religion were represented unless they were cults that harmed individuals. Two large sections boasted a rather impressive collection of Tarot cards, which Stiles himself enjoyed collecting.

Then, there were oils, ointments, tinctures, salves, cosmetics, and toiletries. Everything had a purpose.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles turned the sign to open, then walked over to the counter to await his first customers. In the meantime, he pulled out his latest project he was working on. A series of amulets for the general public, which included necklaces, bracelets, and other body accouterments. Stiles had become adept at making and charging with his magic several different types of amulets. 

The stack of special orders was from the online store he had set-up months prior to opening the physical store. Stiles would work on those later on in the day. His mind returned to the amulets while he listened for the door chime in case customers came into the store.

An hour after putting out the open sign, the door chimed making Stiles lookup. The smile was quick as he looked up to see his friend Lydia Martin walking into the store.

“Well, you didn’t completely suck in transforming this place into something visually appealing.” Stiles laughed as he came around the counter and grabbed Lydia in a hug.

“I know you had zero faith in me.” Stiles didn’t even try to hide the sarcasm as he pulled away with a smile on his face. 

“I had faith you wouldn’t totally screw it up.” Lydia cast her eyes around the store, and Stiles felt that sense of pride well up inside of him.

“Thanks, Lyds. Now, I’m just hoping for some customers.”

“I’m sure you’ll do well. I’m going to look around. You go back to whatever you were doing.”

Stiles laughed but left Lydia to peruse the store as he went back to working on the amulets.

After purchasing some of the cosmetic products, Lydia left after Stiles promised her a lunch date. He was more than happy to oblige. A few moments later, more customers came in and the day turned out busier than Stiles had anticipated. Most were curious, but Stiles made a few sales, answered questions about the products and meanings behind some of the artwork arranged on the walls. It turned out to be a better day than he had anticipated.

Hours later, and pleasantly tired, Stiles was beginning the closing procedures when someone came in just under the wire.

“I’m closing in five minutes.”

“Five minutes is all I’ll need.” Stiles stilled at that voice. Turning slowly around from where he was putting supplies back in their places, Stiles looked in the face of one Derek Hale.

“Derek.” Stiles was a little stunned to see the man in his shop. When Stiles left Beacon Hills at sixteen after a brutal attack, his father agreed that maybe him getting out for a while might be a good thing. Ten years Stiles had been gone, and it was frankly the best thing he could have done.

“I heard you were back. Wanted to see for myself.”

Stiles stayed behind the counter to put some distance between himself and Derek. He knew that he was going to have to confront the past, Stiles just didn’t know that his past was going to confront him so soon.

“Well, now you see me. If you want to purchase something, please do. I need to lock up here.”

Derek had never been a man of a lot of words and Stiles had, at one time, gotten to know the man’s facial expressions well. What he saw was, disappointment? 

“Look, we should talk. How about dinner?”

Stiles frowned as his mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Are you asking me on a date?” 

“Well, I wasn’t, but frankly I wouldn’t say no to one.”

Stiles stood there for a moment and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For the short time he had known Derek, there had been a little bit of something between them. A different kind of spark, but with all of the danger and mayhem, Stiles had not wanted to think about it at the time.

“Well, okay then. Let me just finish closing up. We can go to the tavern just down the street.” Stiles quickly closed out his register and gathered his thing up. With a little smile on his face, Stiles picked up the last amulet he had been working on. It was a triskelion and it had been enchanted with protection charms. Stiles knew deep down who he had made it for.

“Here, I didn’t realize until now that I made this for you. It’s enchanted with protection charms. You’ll have to have me recharge it about every six months.” Stiles held the necklace out to Derek who took it. Their hands barely touched and that spark that Stiles had felt all those years ago was still there.

“Thank you, Stiles.” The look in Derek’s eyes was all Stiles needed to know. This just may be the beginning of the rest of his life, and Stiles was excited to see where it took him.


End file.
